APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The EM/2 Alcohol and Drug Impairment Screener is a simple computer-based test which records oculomotor and pupilary responses - in a quick, non-invasive and non-demeaning manner. These responses are analyzed along with the subject's levels of blood pressure, pulse, and body temperature to determine if, at the time of the test, physiological symptoms of drug/alcohol impairment exist in the subject. Impairment testing is a technological innovation requiring further research and development. Preliminary studies using a prototype EM/2 Screener are underway. Prior to a large scale field test and subsequent commercialization, this accumulated data needs to be statistically evaluated to determine: the significant physiological variables, the system's analysis algorithms which require enhancement, and the level of accuracy of the Em/2 Screener. The analyses using BMDP statistical software will be accomplished under contract with the Southern California Research Institute, specialists in the evaluation of human performance and physiology related to drugs/alcohol.